Chaos and Love ?
by The Angel of a Devil
Summary: Chaos and Love, a formula that will be tested on Fairy Tail's very own Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel. Will the outcome be a successful experiment or a disastrous mistake? Not an AU, or a Sci-fi, just pure comedy and love and the original Fairy Tail. Currently on hold (Tendency to be dropped)
1. Experiment1

Chaos + Love =?

_Brief Intro..._

Chaos + Love, a formula that will be experimented on Fairy Tail's very own Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel. What would be the outcome, a successful experiment or a disastrous mistake? Hmmm...

Experiment # 1~ Natsu's babysitting day

(Natsu's narration)

"Oi, Natsu. Didn't you say we'll get a job today?" Lucy stood in front of me as I was conversing with Happy.

"I did!" I scratched my head trying to remember. "Sorry Lucy, I forgot that I was doing something today."

"I even cancelled out all of my activities for today." she murmured. "Fine, then tomorrow we'll get a job." Lucy walked away stomping her feet and she looked pissed.

"Neh, Natsu. You should apologise to Lucy for ruining her day." Happy looked at me as I was looking at Lucy.

I thought of what to do. _Dance in front of her, tickle her, make her laugh, but that was too direct, _until I saw Mira handing Jet and Droy a glass of cold orange juice. That would be a good approach.

I quickly ran and snatched away the glass from Droy's hand.

"Hey Natsu! Give that back! You can't drink that!" I heard him shout but I was already at the back of Lucy.

"Oh Natsu, what do you want?" she asked.

"Here. Sorry for ruining your day." I handed the glass to her and she accepted.

"Don't worry, I'm not that mad. I could always just spend my day here at Fairy Tail." She smiled and gulps down the orange juice. "Thanks, that was delicious."

I walked back to Happy and suddenly Jet and Droy appeared before me.

"Natsu, please don't tell me you drank that juice." Droy grabbed both of my shoulders.

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"Good, that juice contained a potion, and it would be troublesome if you drank it." Jet sighed and continued to speak. "So where is it?"

"Huh? Uh I gave it to Lucy and she drank it all." I pointed to Lucy at a table.

"You what!" both of them screamed and fell down on the floor crying. "Levy's going to kill us."

I backed away and saw Levy coming forward. She found out what happened and became really angry. She gave both of them a huge punishment, but I don't understand why would she be so angry that Lucy drank that potion.

I saw Lucy just sitting on the chair and kept looking around, batting her eyes. Nothing was odd but what were they so worked up about?

Levy walked over to Lucy as Jet and Droy cried on the floor and they looked like they were beaten up bad.

"Lucy, it's me Levy. Do you feel anything funny?" she asked as she was staring at Lucy's eyes.

The celestial mage struggled to open her mouth and words finally came out. "Mama, where's mama?"

"Mama?" I became confused.

"Just as I thought." Levy closed her eyes and became serious. "Natsu the juice you gave to her wasn't a juice but a potion that'll make anybody act like a 3 year old once drank. And her current memories aren't intact, rather the memories she has during the duration of the potion is the memories of when she was a 3 year old."

Levy sighed and gave me one last look. "So until the potion wears off, you Natsu will babysit Lucy."

"Why me? Can't you?" I argued.

"Well I have to punish these two dimwits for planning on making me drink that potion. And you and Lucy are on the same team right? Plus Erza, Gray, and Wendy aren't here so, good luck. She might look like a 16 year old but remember she's a child inside."

After that, Levy left pulling the ears of her two team mates. I was stuck with a child that looked like a grown up, and not sure how to treat one.

"Woah, Natsu. You have a problem here." Happy came flying over.

"Happy what should I do?" I whaled as I was freaking out.

"Well you couldn't let a child get cramped up here so why not show her around Magnolia and have fun?" Lucy and Happy stared at each other.

"Will you help me?"

"Of cour-" Happy got caught off and was hugged by Lucy very tightly.

"Wow, a flying cat. Are you a spirit?" she kept talking as Happy was being suffocated due to her big chest.

"I'm not." Happy got away and flew higher. "Sorry Natsu, I have to make dinner back home so I can't help you." Then Happy disappeared leaving me alone with Lucy.

"Uhhh, hi." I stared at her as she was looking at me.

"Did you see Mama?" she asked with a cute voice.

"No I haven't. Shall we go look for her?"

"Really?" a spark came from her eyes.

"Sure, but as long as you behave."

"Promise, I'm sure Mama is waiting for Lucy." She then grabbed my hand and gave me a smile.

We were all over town, trying to look for her Mama. She wouldn't let go of my hand no matter what and we then saw Gajeel and Lily.

"Natsu, are you on a date with Lucy? Gajeel asked.

"It appears so. The way Lucy is holding Natsu's hand and the way she smiles means, they are certainly both on a date." Lily looked at us with curious eyes.

"A, what?" I was totally lost in what they were saying.

"Onii-san, we need to go now or it'll get dark soon." Lucy tugged my scarf with her other hand.

"Uh, yeah let's go." I continued on walking not minding anymore what Lily and Gajeel said.

I and Lucy had a lot of fun trying to find her Mama. We ate ice cream together, played in the park together, and even laughed together. But the sun was already going down and Lucy had a worried expression.

"Neh, onii-san, will Lucy ever be able to see Mama again?" she looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

"Well, the last time Lucy saw Mama was when she was in bed, and she looked like she was about to die. But even so, Mama still continued to smile for Lucy. That's why Lucy wants to see Mama again so Lucy could tell her Lucy loves her and smile back." Tears came gushing down from her eyes and all I could do was to embrace her in my arms and kept saying the words, _it's alright_.

It took a long time before she stopped crying and as I was embracing her, it felt so warm and comfortable. I didn't want to let go. Soon she left my arms and faced me with a big and cute smile.

"Thank you, Onii-san. Lucy feels very grateful and happy for all your help. I love you." She then came closer and gave me a kiss.

Although she was aiming for my cheek, she tripped and kissed my lips instead. Even though I know that Lucy was acting like a 3 year old due to the potion, but her 16 year old appearance made me feel like it was the Lucy that I know and the Lucy that said _I love you_.

My heart skipped a beat as soon as Lucy got away from my lips.

"Oops, looks like Onii-san stole Lucy's first kiss." Her face was red and she continued on with a smile. "Lucy decided that you'll be the one to marry Lucy in the future." She then collapsed and I caught her in my arms.

Her sleeping face was adorable that made me blush. _I'll marry her in the future huh? That won't be a bad idea._

Soon she opened her eyes and was surprise to see that I was carrying her back home.

"Na-Natsu. What are you doing?" She struggled trying to get off.

"Stop moving or I'll throw you directly into the river." I answered back irritated.

"Don't you dare Natsu!" she became quiet for a moment, and mumbled something. "But why do you have to carry me like a princess?"

"For practice, for when we may get married." I murmured. "Anyway Lucy, you're so heavy. You're not fat, but what part of your body is so heavy?" I complained to not have any suspicions.

"Wha-what! Do you really need to ask that!" she shouted.

Then that day ended as I was carrying her back and we laughed together. I wonder will this also happen in the future in another occasion?

~End~


	2. Experiment2

Chaos + Love =?

Experiment # 2 ~Nurse Lucy

(Lucy's Narration)

The air felt nice that day and it was good a day for a job or just to have a picnic, but just a few feet from where I was standing, I saw a hazy Natsu, walking in criss-cross.

"Oi, Natsu! Are you alright?" I called out to him.

"H-Help me." His right hand was reaching out to me as he kept walking.

"Oi, Natsu. Don't collapse here!" I caught him in my arms just in time. "Natsu wake up!" And I heard a snore came out. I sighed and pulled him back to my house since it wasn't far from where we were.

I slammed the door open and somehow I managed to put Natsu in my bed. He slept soundly and I placed my blanket on him. But when I touched his forehead, he was burning up with a fever. I quickly got some cold water and a small towel to place on his forehead.

"I couldn't leave Natsu alone with a fever." I sighed. "Looks like my job will be being a nurse for today."

I made some Chicken Soup, and placed it on the table near my bed. I sat down and stared at the calm Dragon slayer, sleeping by my side. He looks very attractive when he's just like this. Why can't he be this gentle when he's awake? I slapped my face to stop from blushing and I continued to do my job as a nurse.

"Natsu, Natsu." I kept shaking his right arm. "Eat first, so you'll get better."

"Wha?" his eyes slowly opened and he faced me.

It made me blush for a second and I continued to talk. "Why don't you sit up and drink this soup so you'll feel better."

He nodded his head and he then sat up. I got the bowl of soup and gently blew every spoon.

"Delicious." He gently said as he kept drinking the soup.

I could hear my heart going fast, and in any moment now, I might lose my mind. I shook my head and got the medicine for colds. I poured the syrup in a spoon a got a glass of water.

"Here drink this medicine." I held the spoon in front of him.

He looked at it and sniffed it and he then shook his head.

"Come on drink it, you brat." I was starting to lose my patience. To cool myself down I drank some of the water but before I could swallow it, Natsu pulled me closer and before I knew it, we were already kissing.

I saw the spoon on the plate and the medicine was already gone. The taste must be bad, so I knew what to do, though I don't feel comfortable with it.

I slowly opened my mouth and I could feel the water from my mouth slowly transferring to Natsu's. As soon as the water was all gone, I pulled away and wiped my mouth with my right wrist. My heart beat was awfully fast and I could feel my face being red.

I stole a glance from him and I saw that he swallowed the water, smiled and continued sleeping.

I tried to sneak away but I felt a sudden pull from my side. I soon found myself pinned to the bed with his right hand. I was lying beside him and I could see his wonderful face.

I tried to get up but I was pulled back down. "Don't go. Let's just sleep." He said with his eyes close. I could really hear my heart beat now and it was out of control. I could feel that my whole face blushing and the blood starting to rise up to my head.

"Don't be anxious and just sleep." He then hugged me and I could feel his cheek resting on my breasts. I found myself comfortable and my mind just drifted away. We slept soundly together on the bed just like a couple would do.

I woke up and saw that the sun was already setting. Natsu was still sleeping and the rays of the sun hit the both of us. I got up and decided to have a relaxing bath to clear my mind.

I entered the bathroom and took off my clothes. I sat there on the tub closing my eyes, thinking of nothing. Soon I heard a noise and I quickly opened my eyes.

I got up from the tub and the mist covered my body. I felt a little anxious if Natsu was alright. Just when I was about to get my towel, I saw Natsu right infront of me. He stared at me and just walked back to my bed and slept again.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted as my face was becoming red. "Natsu saw my body." I grumbled.

I changed into my night clothes and decided to sleep on the floor. I wrapped my whole body with a blanket and I closed my eyes wishing that never happened.

The next day at Fairy Tail, Happy came flying to Natsu.

"Oi Natsu! You went out yesterday with a fever. You know that when you have a fever, you're not yourself." Happy scolded him.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I just woke up in Lucy's apartment earlier." Natsu scratched his head.

"I found you on the streets sleeping. So I had to take you to my apartment." I replied irritated.

"Really? Thank you." He smiled. "But now that you mention it, I do remember seeing to big round objects in your apartment." Natsu started remembering.

"Lucy, what did you do to Natsu?" Happy stared at me maliciously.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled.

"And I do remember tasting a different kind of water. Hmm...That's all I remember." Natsu shrugged his shoulders but kept thinking.

"Lucy, what happened between you and Natsu?" there was a malicious tone in Happy's voice.

"I told you nothing happened!" I yelled back.

I just hope days like these continue. But I wonder is it really okay for Natsu not to remember what happened? I feel that my feelings for Natsu have surpass just being friends now.

~End~

Author's note: Thank you for reading this story! I was surprised to see many people added this to their Favourite stories just on the first chapter. Anyway there's more chapters ahead, so stay tune!


	3. Experiment3

Chaos + Love =?

Experiment # 3~ The Couple's candy

(Lucy's Narration)

Everyone was already eager to go back to Magnolia, after a tiring job we received from a client. Apparently, we all walked back since Natsu made us all miss the train, and he did it purposely.

"Um, how long till we get to Magnolia?" Wendy asked to break the silence of the group.

"Not too long. We should be there in 30 minutes." Erza replied.

"This is all Natsu's fault. We wouldn't be this tired if we only got on the train." Gray complained in a loud tone.

"I agree." Carla nodded her head and she looked irritated and tired.

"Well I would die if I got on the train." Natsu butt his head with Gray's.

"You rode on a train for a couple of times already, and you didn't die!"

"Well maybe if I got on a train this time, I would already die! And besides, Wendy was tired to use her magic."

A brawl was about to start between the two if Erza didn't punch some senses into them.

"Would you two quit it?" this time Erza looked pissed. "We're all tired and all of us want to get back to Magnolia already. So don't waste time anymore!"

Gray and Natsu moaned in pain but both still gazed badly at each other.

I felt my tummy grumbled and I remembered the two candies that the client's daughter secretly gave me. I got one and before opening it, I read the wrapper. _Couple's Candy_ was the label. The sweet was round like a ball, and it wasn't that big compared to other candies, but it was kind of heavy.

Natsu noticed that I was opening the candy and he suddenly came up to me.

"Lucy, do you still have another candy?" he eagerly asked.

"Uh, yeah. Here." I got the other candy from my pocket, and I gave it to Natsu.

"Thank you." We both opened the candies together, and ate it at the same time.

It wasn't hard to chew then what it looked like. Actually, it was really chewy and it had this bitter sweet taste, once you chewed all of it. I felt a small liquid burst out from the candy, and it taste like blueberries.

I swallowed the candy when only a small bit was left in my mouth. I saw Natsu also swallowed it at the same as me.

"We're here." Happy yelled as we saw Magnolia.

"Finally." Wendy was crying in agony while Erza and Gray sighed.

As we were about to walk, a sudden force pulled me to the side. I felt I hit something hard and I collapsed to the ground.

"Ouch! What happened?" I sat on the ground and I held my thigh.

I looked back to see what I was leaning on, and I saw Natsu scratching his head.

"Natsu, why did you pull me!" I shouted as loud as I can.

"Why are you blaming me? You're the one who bumped into me!" he shouted back.

"Oi, this is no time to have a couple's fight." Gray stared at us.

"We're not having a couple's fight!" I shouted.

"You two get up or I'll drag both of you back to the guild." Erza was really pissed now since more time was wasted.

Both of us suddenly got up fast in fear. As we tried to walk in opposite sides, I kept getting pulled back to Natsu.

"Hey, why do you keep pulling me!" I shouted.

"I'm not pulling you! You're the one that keeps bumping into me.

Erza was pissed and she dragged Gray to help out with the problem. Erza pulled me while Natsu was being pulled by Gray. It was a tough pull and some weird and inappropriate scenes happened that Carla covered the eyes of Wendy.

"No use; both of you are stuck together." Erza was trying to catch her breath as sweat rolled down her face. "Did you two eat, drink, or felt anything weird?"

I started to recall anything weird but nothing. But I only remembered the candies.

"We ate the same candy a while ago, and that's it." I still kept remembering if I missed out something weird.

"Candy? Do you still have the wrapper?" Erza was persistent.

I gave her the wrapper of my candy, and her eyes widened as she saw the name. She kept reading it, and then pulled herself together to tell us what she found out.

"You two are stuck for a day or two because of the candy that both of you ate."

I looked at the wrapper and read these words inside of it. _Both of you'll be stuck together for a day and maybe two, so make use of this time to spend quality time with each other. Warning: has strong magnetic force._

"What!" I was stuck with Natsu for much longer than I thought.

We went back to the guild side by side, and we were teased together, for eating the couple's candy. It was humiliating but I was flattered inside. I hid my blushing face, and I wanted to know what Natsu's expression was, though I had no courage to lift up my face.

Night time came and it was time for everyone to go back to their houses. Only problem is, which house should we go to?

"Natsu can't bring Lucy back to our home, since the space is only limited. So Lucy, bring Natsu to your house." Happy smiled innocently but I knew he was teasing me inside.

"Bridal Night!" everyone at the guild shouted.

"Don't call it whatever you like!" I shouted and ran out of the guild, to stop the humiliation. Of course Natsu was with me, and I don't know what expression he was making.

I slowly rose up my head and saw that his face was also red. He was only covering it with his scarf, and he was facing the sky to not look embarrassed. I chuckled and thought that the ferocious Natsu also had this kind of side.

As we got home to my place, I felt sticky all of a sudden and I so wanted to take bath. But how can I do that? Then I had a bright idea. I used a curtain to take off my clothes, and wear a towel instead. Natsu also was forced to take a bath and also wore a towel on his thighs.

We sat on the tub back to back without removing the towels. I scrubbed my body and I heard he was also washing himself with soap. I tried to reach my back, but I can't. Soon the silence broke.

"Give me the scrub." He said softly.

I was surprised but I gave it to him with my trembling hands. I felt that he slowly tried to pull away and I heard the water splashed as he turned facing me. He spread his legs and I soon I sat between him with his face so close to my hair.

He started scrubbing my back, my neck, and my shoulders. And he spoke again in the midst of all that.

"Lower your towel so I can reach your lower back."

I hesitated but I did what he said. He soon began scrubbing my lower back gently and I felt a little aroused. I couldn't stop myself from asking this question.

"Hey Natsu, do you know what a Bridal Night is?" I didn't hear a quick reply. He must be thinking or trying to ignore that question.

The scrubbing stopped and he answered. "You do something more than just sleep right?"

My heart raced and I hid my blushing face from him. I wondered if I get to do more than just sleep with Natsu.

We sat on the bed after drying off and the room was filled with silence. I forced words to come out of my mouth and this came out.

"Natsu, do you feel troubled or irritated being stuck with me?" my voice was low and it didn't have any life or emotion to it.

I then felt a sudden pull and I was pinned to the bed by both of Natsu's arms. My heart was beating out of control as he was looking at my eyes with unexplainable emotions.

"I never said I was troubled or irritated. I feel more relaxed when I'm with you." I saw his face was becoming red and he suddenly gave me a kiss on the lips. It was a long and good one. I felt that we were floating on the clouds, enjoying this little time we have.

We slept the whole night side by side, and we were holding hands together under the covers. The next day before we left, we got separated and he said something to me.

"Always be the fun Lucy, okay? You look cuter that way."

We walked back to the guild together and my heart won't stop beating fast. I kept slapping my face to snap out of it and when we got to the guild, this was the question that greeted us.

"Did anything happen!"

I became irritated and shouted back.

"You, dimwits! You were all thinking about that!"

"Nothing happened. Lucy kept snoring loudly that it was hard to sleep." Natsu replied to the guild.

"I was snoring loudly! You kept kicking me all night long!"

We shouted at each other false accusations to keep what happened last night to ourselves.

I was really happy about what Natsu said. The kiss is also something that people do when they are deeply in love. And I never imagined Natsu doing that to me in a straight mind. My feelings had blossomed more due to what happened. I just hope that we would always have fun days like these, and maybe it's not bad to go beyond being just friends right?

~END~

Authors note: Thanks for all the support! I really appreciate it. I'm still thinking for more fun ideas for the upcoming chapters. Maybe the next chapter involves parenting? Stay tuned!


	4. Experiment4

Chaos + Love=?

Experiment # 4~ a job for free?

(Natsu's Narration)

I yawned through the streets as I was heading to the guild.

"Why is the guild in the outskirts of Magnolia?" I complained.

"Well, Magnolia did replace us with a new guild and we were forced to move out from our former location due to debts." Happy flew beside me.

"Yeah, but the guild they replaced us, sucked. They couldn't do anything about Mira, Erza, and Gramps all together." I whispered and looked around to see if anyone was from _that_ guild. "But even if it was only one of them that went berserk, they still would get their butts kicked."

"Yeah imagine if Gildarts, or Laxus was there." Happy added.

We laughed our hearts out, of the fact that the new guild Magnolia was so proud about, was beaten by Fairy Tail who was looked down in these past 7 years.

As I wiped my tears, I felt a sudden smack from the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I shouted and I held the back of my head with my right hand. "Who the hell did that?"

As I turned back, I saw a pissed Lucy clenching her right fist very fiercely. Her eyebrows were crooked, and her teeth were biting the edge of her lips. She was closing her eyes, but I felt how angry she was.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded.

"You perverted jerk!" Her face was becoming red. "You came up by the window, though I told you a million times to use the door! Not only that, when you came up, you laughed at me while I was getting dressed." Lucy was catching her breath for a moment. "You even had the nerve to look under my towel and asked why I am wearing that underwear."

"But you were actually wearing leopard print undies. Lucy I always thought that you wore a G-string instead." I was rubbing my fingers on my chin.

"You really are a perverted jerk!" she shouted and gave me a good whack on my head. She left right after while stomping her feet loudly.

"Lucy did you good Natsu." Happy was floating right above me.

I walked to the guild, with a huge lump on my head. It still hurts and I was only pointing out what I thought. As I came to the guild, Gramps called me and Lucy to the bar.

I kept sulking because of the pain, while Lucy was still mad. The master noticed this and asked.

"Why are both of you comrades fighting like children?" the master was staring at us with serious eyes.

"Natsu peeked while I was changing in my house and he said something more embarrassing." I could see Lucy's face was blushing intensely.

"I didn't peek at you, and I was only saying what I thought." I complained to her.

The commotion was getting bigger and it started drawing attention. As we were quarrelling, the Master lost his patience.

"_Enough!_" his voice echoed through the guild. "If you two are going to settle this like children, then you should know how a parent would put up with this kind of childish quarrels."

The two of us got punished by doing a job for free that wasn't posted in the request board. As soon as we got the job, both of us went off to the client.

We walked to the destination without knowing what kind of job it was. During the whole trip, we were both silent, and Happy wasn't allowed to come with me this time. It was only Lucy and me.

"This is the place." Lucy stopped right in front of a large house and the door was freaking huge.

She knocked a few times and soon the door opened. A tall and slender looking man came out and brought us in. The interior of the house was really excellent and Lucy was a little surprised since she did use to live in a house like this.

"Um, we were sent here to take on this job for free without knowing what kind of job it is. So may I ask, what are we suppose to do?" Lucy was politely standing still, and acting like another person.

"Yes, I just asked for Makarov's help for one night. And your task is to watch over my 6 year old granddaughter, while I leave for an important business. I'll be back tomorrow morning, so until then, I'll leave Millie, in your care."

The man left and we both came up to Millie's room with instructions on a list.

Lucy knocked on a white door, and soon opened it. In the room was a cute and small girl sitting on her bed, staring at the window. Her chestnut hair was resting on her shoulders, and her lilac pink eyes, gleamed wonderfully.

As we came near to her, Lucy made the first step.

"Hello Millie-chan. I'm Lucy and that guy over there is Natsu. We'll be watching over you until tomorrow morning so if anything's wrong, feel free to come up to us." She had a smile on her face the whole time.

Millie looked at her from head to toe, and pulled her cheeks apart.

"Ugly woman." came out from her mouth.

Lucy was petrified, but the smile was still there. I stepped in before things got out of hand.

"Hey kid." She looked at me. "Why don't we play a game shall we?" I had a smile on my face also.

"I'm listening." She answered.

"Why don't we play house?" I started crunching my knuckles. "I become the onii-san, Lucy becomes my little sister, while you become our pet. How does that sound?"

"What am I stupid?" she crossed her arms. "Are you actually a sadist or do you want to make incest with that girl over there?" she pointed behind my back.

"What the hell did you say?" Lucy exploded behind my back.

"Fine I'll play house as long as you'll be my dad." She pointed at me. "You'll be my mom." She pointed at Lucy and murmured something. "Such a disappointment, I had an ugly mom."

"Take back what you said, you brat!" I was restraining Lucy from going all out at Millie.

"And I'll be your precious little daughter, whom you love so much and will do anything to make her happy." She smiled so innocently but I could feel the devious intent from her words.

"Are you crazy? You'll just make us your servants." Lucy complained from the back.

"Then I'll tell grandpa that the only thing you two did was sleep on the couch and you starved me to death. I only had water for dinner since I don't know how to cook." Millie had a smirk on her face and stared at us with devious eyes. "So what are you going to do?"

"Why you little demon." Lucy was clenching her knuckles and I pulled her back.

"It's either we agree to this kid's proposal or we'll be in bigger trouble with Gramps and the client." I whispered and looked at Lucy in the eyes intensely.

"Fine." She had an unpleasant expression on her face.

I faced back to Millie and answered her with a serious tone. "Fine we agree to that game."

She chuckled and her expression changed to a sweet smile, and her voice became cuter.

"Okay then Papa." She gleefully said. "The first thing you'll do is you must tell Mama you love her, give her a warm hug, and give her a kiss on the lips."

"Eh?" Me and Lucy both said the same thing and stared at each other for a long time. I could see Lucy's face becoming red and I could feel mine also.

"I'm waiting." Millie said to break the silence in the room.

_What is going to happen in this game we got into? And what more orders will she give us if we can't even quickly do her first request?_ I thought as cold sweat rolled down my face.

~**To be continued...**~

Author's note: I cut it off right there (laughs). Anyway, will Natsu do the order? And will their relationship deepen during this child like game? Wait and find out... I would also love to hear your comments for this chapter...^^


	5. Experiment5

Chaos + Love =?

Experiment #5 ~I promise...

(Natsu's narration)

"I'm still waiting." The brat in front of me nagged as I clenched my fists and cold sweat rolling down my face.

"Y-Yes, Millie-chan." I gulped. "Papa and mama will make you happy." My voice was shaking as I made slow and small steps towards Lucy.

I was looking at the carpeted floor, until I saw Lucy's boots just a few inches away. I slowly lifted my head and as my view reached her face, a sudden struck hit my heart.

Her face was not as white as it used to be; instead it was bright red with shades of pink. Her eyes seem to be shaking but they were very wide. She was biting the edge of her lips and she didn't make any eye contact with me.

I reached out my right hand and I held her chin. She made a little flick, and I slowly rose up her head. I was making her look into my eyes and I wanted to see hers.

I brought my face closer and I stared intensely into her eyes. Both of us were lost at each other's gazes, and I wanted to say _I love you _so badly.

I held her lower back and I pulled her closer to give her a hug. She was very warm and soft. I brought my mouth closer to her left ear and my breath was hitting it. I felt she was twitching and I slowly brought myself to say these 3 words.

"I love y-" I was caught off when I heard a sudden bang. I released Lucy from my arms, and we shifted our eyes to Millie.

"This no fun anymore." She had a disgusted look on her face. "I'm hungry, and I want to eat pasta." She then headed to the door and went downstairs.

Me and Lucy were left silent and embarrassed. I scratched my head and decided to break this awkward atmosphere.

"He he," I laughed "man that brat sure is bossy. Well let's go down and give her some pasta."

"Yeah." Lucy answered in a low soft voice.

Both of us went down and headed for the kitchen. There we saw Millie sitting on a chair crossing her leg.

"There are no servants today, so make me some pasta mama, papa." She then stood up and left the room.

"Let's get started!" I shouted while rolling up my sleeve and tying my scarf at my forehead. "Neh, Lucy. Do you know any pasta recipes?"

"Uhm, yeah, white pasta." She headed to the storage room beside the refrigerator, and went inside. She came out holding some ingredients and placed them on the counter.

We cooked without the awkward atmosphere and we were soon laughing.

"It's done!" I shouted.

"Don't you dare eat all of it!" she shouted as we were walking to the dinner hall.

We saw Millie sitting at the table and she looked at us.

"Is it okay for you if it's white pasta Millie?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

Millie was shocked and her bratty face came back afterwards. "I suppose."

After we all ate, we headed to the living room and sat on the couches. We were talking when Millie suddenly ran upstairs.

"Millie!" Lucy ran up and I followed.

We saw Millie sitting on the floor and Lucy sat next to her.

"Millie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for being a brat to both of you." Tears fell down from her face.

"Yeah you were a total brat." I added.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded me.

"I just missed doing these kinds of things with my parents." Millie then began to cry more and I came nearer to her.

"We'll have fun together so stop crying and don't be a brat." I pulled her up and I gave a smile.

She hugged my lower waist and I saw Lucy giving me a smile.

We had fun all night long and we slept soundly together on Millie's bed. Millie was in the middle while we slept at her sides. I was holding Lucy's hand all night long and I felt very happy.

The next morning, the client arrived and we bid farewell to Millie. We walked back to the guild with happy faces.

"Neh, Natsu. Having a child seems fun doesn't it?" Lucy was staring at the sky with innocent eyes.

"Yeah it does seem fun." I answered as I also looked at the sky.

I remembered what Millie whispered to me before we left the house.

"Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee seems to like you also. Say what you really feel about her and I'm sure that both of you will be happy."

I kept thinking how I really felt about Lucy, and didn't notice that my pace was becoming slower.

"Oi, Natsu! Hurry up!" Lucy waved at me from afar.

I walked fast and held Lucy's wrist. I felt that my hands were shaking and I was biting my lower lip.

"Lucy, I have something to tell you." I started to become nervous.

"Natsu." She called out my name.

"I feel so happy when I'm with you Lucy. Whenever you're with me, I feel at ease and my heart starts to beat fast. Whenever we make jokes or have a light quarrel with each other that always makes me smile." I gulped down some of my saliva and continued. "I know that this may be hard to believe coming from me but I wish that you knew how I feel."

I pulled Lucy closer and gave her a hug.

"Natsu, you." She called out with a surprise tone.

"I love you Lucy. These are the words that I wanted to say."

She pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. I couldn't tell how she was feeling but I wasn't done yet in expressing myself.

I pulled her closer and I gave her a kiss on the lips. I then pulled back and continued talking.

"I won't ask you for an answer now but you can give me an answer when I say the words _I love you_ again."

"Yeah, but the kiss is the promise right?" she asked with an embarrassed tone.

"Yeah, think of it that way."

"So I promise you that when you say I love you again, I'll give you an answer. But how do I know that you'll still like me then?" she was trying to steal a glance at my eyes.

I blushed and I quickly came up with a sincere answer.

"You'll know that I would still like you when I'll put a ring on your ring finger." I could feel that my heart was pounding intensely.

"You'll what?" Lucy was red all over her face and she was having a hard time to say words.

"I promise." We both said the same thing together.

~End~


	6. Experiment6

Chaos + Love=?

Experiment #6~ I've got a question!

(Narrator)

Fairy Tail was as noisy as ever and a big storm was heading its way real fast. Everyone was laughing now but they don't know that something is going to hit them and explode like a bomb. And here it comes now.

"Hey, everyone!" The fire Dragon Slayer came busting in.

"Oi Natsu! Don't destroy the guild!" The ice mage butted his head with his rival.

"Get out of the way snowman! I'm in a hurry."

"Hurry for what? Hot head!"

"I need to ask a question and I don't think you know the answer with that frozen head of yours!"

"What did you say punk? Hit me with that question and I'll drill down the answer to that useless brain of yours!"

Sparks were flying everywhere and the other guild members weren't paying attention at all since it happens every single day.

The Dragon slayer bit his lip and decided to take the bait of his rival. He flung open his mouth without even hesitating what to know what would come out.

"Fine if you're so smart then where do babies come from huh?" He intensely stared at Gray's eyes with his ferocious ones.

"That's such a simple question moron! Babies come from people."

"Really then how do you make babies if it comes from people huh?"

"You idiot! You make babies when-" Gray got caught off and he intensely stared at the floor.

"When?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"When you...when you... uhm...Anyway you don't have to know! Discover it yourself with that flame brain of yours." Gray stomped off all embarrassed, just thinking how to make babies.

"What's with him?"Natsu scratched his head and watched Gray walk out of the guild.

He then had a motivated expression and continued on with his research.

"Hey Levi! How do you make babies?" Natsu ran across the guild to the script mage sitting alone.

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about Natsu-san?"

"I'm asking how you make babies?" Natsu smacked his hands on the table.

"Eh?" Levy wailed and panicked and couldn't speak anymore.

"Sorry, Natsu. I'm not feeling well today. See you tomorrow!"Levy ran out of the door in a split second without even looking back.

"That was weird." Natsu batted his eyes a couple of times." He then headed to the table where Macao was sitting.

"Hey Macao. Do you know how to make babies?"

Macao coughed a few times and looked at the eager Natsu beside him.

"Woah boy. You want to go there already? Kids sure do grow up fast. Look I'll tell you when you're in the right age." Macao then headed to the bar to get a drink.

As Natsu walked around the guild, he saw a drunken Cana laying her head on one of the tables.

"I might be able to get some answers from her." He thought.

"Yo Cana! Can I ask something?"

*Hiccup "Sure I'm bored right now so entertain me with that question." *Hiccup.

"Cana, please teach me how to make babies." Natsu was all fired up to learn.

"How to make babies?" *Hiccup. "Sure, that's very interesting. Pull down your pa-" Before completing her sentence, Cana passed out and snored.

"Sheesh! What's with the people today?" Natsu began to lose his patience.

And at that moment, he saw an innocent Wendy talking to Carla across the room.

"Hehe, I'll force the answer out of Wendy." Natsu had a devious grin and he slowly walked to Wendy's way. "." Natsu crept at her back.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Wendy ran off, dragging Carla out of the guild.

"What did I do now?" Natsu then saw a silver line of hope. At the bar was Elfman. If it was Elfman, he'll do anything if it means being a man.

"Hey Elfman. As man to man, could you tell me how to make babies?" he patted the back of the gigantic man.

"As a man? As a man? As a man!" Elfman freaked out and this caught the attention of his older sister.

"Elfman what's wrong?" Mira patted the back of her crying brother.

"Nee-san, Natsu asked man to man on how to make babies." Tears continued to gush down.

Mira took a few seconds to understand the situation and gave her brother a cold drink to cool down. She then led Natsu to the other side of the bar and had a little chat.

"Natsu-san you were asking on how to make babies right?"

"Yes. Could you tell me how?"

"Maybe, but first tell me the reason why you want to know. Asking this kind of question around is something inappropriate you know." Mira handed him a glass of cold lemonade and listened to what he had to say.

"Well you see earlier this morning..."

(Flashback)

"Hey Happy, you're meeting with Lily today right?"

"Aye. I'm going now." Happy flew to the sky leaving the dragon slayer alone.

"Huh, now what should I do? Maybe I'll pay Lucy a visit."

Natsu then walked to Lucy's apartment. He climbed up the window and saw Lucy all hyped up.

"Yo Lucy, why are you so peppy?" Natsu threw himself at her bed.

"Oh, Natsu. You see earlier today I met a woman carrying a baby in her hands. She asked me if I could watch her baby for a while so I did. And now after she left with the baby, I couldn't help but wish that I had a baby also." Lucy had hearts flying everywhere and she kept muttering to herself.

"Oh yeah Natsu what do you-" _Whoosh_; Natsu was gone.

(Back to Mira and Natsu)

"Oh I see." Mira thought for a while and then replied. "You really like Lucy-san don't you?"

"Uhm, yeah. Could you not tell anyone about this Mira?" Natsu sank into his seat. He covered his blushing face with his precious scarf and didn't look at Mira's eyes.

Mira, amused by this side of Natsu, gave a warm smile. "My lips are sealed."

"Thank you Mira-san. Could you teach me now how to make babies?"

"Well I think you're still not prepared Natsu. Good thing Erza-san wasn't here or she'd beat you to a pulp." Mira laughed.

"Y-Yeah." Cold sweat ran down the face of Natsu while he laughed along.

"But I'll tell you this. To make babies you need a man and a woman. And to make one, there must be love, since babies are born from the love of two people."

"Oh. Then can I do anything to make Lucy's wish come true?"

"Well you can give her this."

Mira whispered into Natsu's ear and it gave him a big smile. He then ran off from the guild, while Mira was still looking amused for how big is his love.

An hour passed by, and Natsu arrived in Lucy's apartment. He still came through the window but this time he had a small pink box in his hand.

"Oh Natsu. You shouldn't have gone off like that without even saying goodbye." Lucy placed both of her hands on her waist.

"Sorry. Uhm Lucy, could you extend your hand first." Natsu's face was becoming pink.

"Uh, yeah." Lucy reached out her right hand and her heart beat was becoming faster.

Natsu gave the small pink box to her and gave a light kiss on the cheek.

Lucy was stunned for a moment and she then opened the box to reveal a little white pacifier.

"Natsu, what's this?" Her face was becoming a shade of red.

"Well earlier today, you kept saying that you wanted a baby but no one would tell me how to make one. As for now, I'll give you this pacifier as a sign that one day we'll make a baby."

"Natsu." Lucy was smitten by his words.

"Oh, and I forgot. I chose white since it's a mystery weather we'll have a boy or a girl, so I hope that day comes when our baby will use it."

"Natsu, do you even know what you're saying has a meaning right?"

"Yeah, kind off."

*Sigh. "Oh well, that's one of your qualities that I like Natsu. You're still innocent which makes me interested in you more." Lucy gave a warm hearted smile while Natsu had a wide grin.

"Wait what do you mean by innocent?" Natsu poked Lucy but she just laughed.

Don't you think Natsu's just too innocent? Well the love story will continue!

~End~

Author's note: I will have a slow update starting now since classes started so I don't have much time to type on the computer. But I promise all of you that I'll keep uploading stories. So please bear with me...^^

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu! **_


	7. Experiment7

Chaos + Love =?

Experiment # 7~ It's never too late.

(Narrator)

Fairy Tail was fussing about 7 years ago, before the Tenrou incident happened. They all remembered the good times when everyone was happy at the old guild building, all the events and fun, and the coming back of Lisanna and the farewell of Mystogan. But one mage was not happy.

Lucy was reminiscing about her father, and the day she mostly awaited. The day she awaited more than her birthday, and the day where she found another home. That day was the day when it has been a year since she entered Fairy Tail. But 7 years passed by and she never got to celebrate it.

She was thinking that she would take a short journey again. Just one day, visiting the used to be Heartfilia residence and visiting her two parents who are resting in peace in a cemetery. All of those thoughts filled her head and it was secluding her from the rest of the world.

But another mage noticed that Lucy didn't look too happy, and decided to cheer her up.

"Oi Lucy. Here drink this glass of cold juice." A smiling Natsu placed the glass in front of her and grabbed a chair to sit down.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy gave a slight smile and took a sip. She then started to space out again.

Natsu, who was resting his chin on the back of the chair, stared at Lucy in silence until he couldn't take it no more. He spoke to break off the lonely atmosphere.

"Lucy what's on your mind?"

"Eh? Oh um, it's nothing important. Don't worry about me." She chuckled and smiled.

"Really?" His eyes weren't convinced by what he saw.

The celestial mage gulped down all the juice at once and wiped her mouth with her right wrist. She quickly changed the mood of her face and bid farewell to her companion.

Her footsteps weren't heard as she was walking out of the guild, due to the entire ruckus. As if she was a ghost, no one noticed that important day.

That was the day when the guild's welcome was a huge fight as for joining their _family_.

"Who am I kidding? Who would remember that day when so many events and happenings passed by?" The blonde kicked a pebble and an image flashed in her mind.

"Natsu." A shade of red was visible on her face as she remembered the time Natsu invited her to join Fairy Tail. Both of them were happily running away from the Rune knights after she was saved by him also.

"Come to think of it, Natsu always saves me." She stopped walking and thought in the open space. "But he also saves everyone else. That's who Natsu is." She continued walking without a place in mind.

Without looking back, her feet kept moving forward, and her mind just went blank. Her whole mind was secluded in her head and with a big gust of wind, her senses came back.

"Where am I?" She looked around and lastly noticed the building right in front of her. "Fairy Tail?"

The old guild building in the city was all run down now. Piles of broken wood were everywhere and tall grasses were sprouting out from what was once the outdoor cafe.

She continued to walk inside and pushed all those debris and chunks of wood out of the way.

When she finally got to the main entrance, she was surprised by what she saw. The once beautiful and lively guild was now a ghost town. The bar was all messed up, the stage design was ruined, and the long rows of table were broken in half. Rays of sunlight coming through the holes of the roof were the only light source.

But she still continued on and carefully went up the stage. She sat crossed legged, and faced of what was the guild hall. She imagined that everything was how it used to be. Days with never ending fun and the guild full of laughter and cheers.

A tear ran down her face and another drop came after and soon another. Her heart was full of sadness and regrets, and the only thing she could do is cry. The sound of nothingness filled the building and her hard breaths echoed.

She tightly closed her eyes as tears still came gushing out as she clenched her blue skirt. Soon a hand rested on her head and she quickly opened her eyes to find...

"Natsu." Lucy stared at the boy above him with a warm smile on his face.

"What are you crying for?" he pulled her left arm which led her to stand up from the floor. "Come on, we-"

"Natsu, did you ever feel like you ever regretted for not doing something right away?" Lucy stood there with blank teary expressions from her eyes.

"What?"

"I mean you wished you did something when you had the chance but now you can't since that chance disappeared."

Natsu was silent but his body did some moves. He pulled Lucy closer to his chest and hugged her softly as a comfort.

"I never had that kind of regret but I know that if I'd never rescued you from the first time we met, and invited you to join Fairy Tail, then maybe I'll never know that I am regretting that I never came back for you again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I would never know that I am regretting for not coming back for you if I never saved you and invited you."

"Eh?"

'Tsk. Natsu was resisting in making things simpler. "Please don't let me say those words now Lucy. Not yet."

The two stood on the stage hugging while one was crying out all the regrets.

"Father, I regretted that I never told you that I had forgiven you. Though the last time we met was already a long time, but I'd like to say that I love you. Thank you very much father and I would like to ask for your permission if I can..." Lucy said all the things in her mind without uttering a word.

She pulled away from Natsu and wiped her tears. She then had a smile on her face and said thanks to the dragon slayer.

"Thanks Natsu, but why are you here?"

"Oh, you forgot?"

"Forgot what?" Lucy thought what she forgot.

"Forgot that today is the day the first time you came to Fairy Tail. Though seven years passed by, but our times froze so it may be considered as..." Natsu went on and on which amused Lucy.

"Anyway let's go! Everyone's waiting for us!" Natsu dragged Lucy out of the building and ran onto the streets.

"Natsu, wait." Both stopped and Lucy whispered into Natsu's ear.

"I already got permission." She whispered with the softest voice she had.

Her breath tickled Natsu's ear which made him jumped.

"What was that?" he cried out.

Lucy came closer to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you again." She gave a smile then pulled his hand. "Now let's go! We don't want to be scolded by everyone!"

Lucy dragged Natsu, running in a speed lightning.

"Wait! What do you mean permission?" he kept shouting. "Lucy!"

Lucy laughed while Natsu had an irritated look.

Doesn't it feel nice when the person you love is right beside you at your most difficult time? And what permission is Lucy-chan talking about?

~End~

Author's note: Sorry I'll be still having a slow update but I hope all of you can wait patiently!


	8. Experiment8

Chaos + Love =?

Experiment #8~ The last word.

(Narrator)

"See you tomorrow Lucy!" Natsu waved as they separated ways.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!"

Lucy made a warm smile and both headed their ways. In the distant of their peace, a big storm is approaching and will be arriving real soon. Will tomorrow be the same?

Lucy Heartfilia was walking through the streets, heading back to her place. Plue was by her side, frolicking as they walked.

"Say Plue, do you think that tomorrow will be a good day?"

"Plue, Plue!"

"Me too." Lucy gave a small laugh as they continued walking.

As she was about to reach the doorstep, someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. She was dragged into the alleyway, unconscious, and Plue disappeared.

"My dear Lucy Heartfilia, will you join me on a trip?" a deep eerie voice echoed through the alley.

The man leaned closer and placed a check mark on Lucy's neck. He leaned back and spoke.

"Now will you join me or not?"

The unconscious Lucy opened her eyes and stood up. She nodded her head which pleased the man.

"That's a good girl. Now, become my pure little doll would you?

Lucy stood there with her eyes half-open, and dull. She followed every word the man said, and soon she left with him.

_The Next Day..._

"Oi, Happy. Are you ready to eat lots and lots?" Natsu looked at his blue flying friend.

"Aye. I sure am."

The two rushed to the guild and came barging in.

"Mira, prepare a super big meal for us!"

"Yes, Natsu. Oh and by the way, did you see Lucy-san?" Mira took out some plates and utensils.

"No, maybe she overslept." Natsu sat on one of the stools of the bar.

"Maybe; it's because I have something that she asked for the other day." She placed some food in front of Natsu.

Natsu took a big scoop off from the plate and pushed it in his mouth.

A few hours passed, a note arrived in the guild. It was left pinned to the front door. Wendy took it down and brought it inside.

"Hey everyone, I found a note pinned to the door." Wendy waved it to see if anyone owned it.

"Let me see." Mira took it and read it out loud. "_To Fairy Tail, Lucy is-"_ Mira stopped as a portion of the paper was torn. "The last word is missing." She muttered.

"Lucy is what?" Natsu had a fold between his eyebrows.

"Apparently someone must have torn it or someone is playing a trick on us." Gajeel spoke as he leaned to a wooden post.

"But I wonder what this person is trying to tell us." Levy stared at the note on Mira's hand.

"But the big question is; who is the person that posted that note on our door?" Gray closed his eyes and thought.

"Um, G-Gray-sama is right! But to confirm that note, we should check if Lucy is alright." Juvia had hearts flying everywhere as she stared at the body of Gray.

"Natsu, you and your team should go and check on her." Master Makarov spoke as he sat crossed-leg on the bar counter.

"Yes, we will." Natsu looked at his team mates, and they headed off.

Master Makarov asked for the note and intensely stared at it.

"This handwriting is quite perfect." He said to himself.

Natsu and the rest of his team ran going to Lucy's apartment.

"We should definitely confirm if anything happened to Lucy, and report back to Master." Erza ran faster.

As they arrived at Lucy's apartment, the instantly banged open the door and searched around.

They found the room as it was. There was no mess, the bed sheets were neat, and no garbage anywhere. It was like Lucy had just cleaned up after waking up. There was no sign of kidnapping, or any fight. And the window was shut closed and locked.

"Let's find Lucy in the city." Erza headed outside.

They all split up and looked in every place Lucy might be. But she was not in the market, in the shopping district, in any of the cafe and restaurants, and in the park or lake side. In other words, she was nowhere to be found.

"Shall we report back?" Gray spoke a he met up with the others in the park.

"I think we should." Erza took a deep breath.

"We already looked in the whole town and didn't find Lucy-san." Wendy was huffing from exhaustion.

"It can't be that Lucy is missing." Natsu had an angry tone.

Just as when everyone became quiet, a sudden attack was heading for them.

Erza quickly drew out her sword and sliced the attack. Some white garter looking objects fell to the ground as everyone looked for the attacker.

"Everyone stand your guard!" Erza change into her Fire empress armour.

Soon another attacked approached and it came from below. Everyone jumped into the sky and Erza sliced it into bits.

"This person is using some garter as a weapon?" Gray sounded un-impressed.

The garters straightened firmly, and it passed through a cemented wall, breaking it into bits.

"Nice going snowman! You made this guy angry."Natsu yelled as he was taking a deep breath. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" the fire burned all the garters that were flying.

Soon another garter came flying from behind.

"Ice make hand!" a big ice hand grabbed the garter and tugged it real hard to reveal the attacker.

A girl with blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail came flying out. She was wearing a black chocker with a heart stone on it. Her dress was small and black, and had some frills and laces. She was also wearing matching boots as her footwear.

Before they could see the face, the girl fled, leaving a torn paper behind. It flew around and Wendy caught it just in time before it touched a puddle.

"Gone." Wendy read the writing on the paper.

"We should head back to the guild." Erza changed back to her usual armour and they all ran back as fast as they can to the guild.

Erza explained everything that happened and what they knew. Wendy handed the torn paper to Master Makarov and the eyes of the Master widened as he saw the writing.

He took out the note from before and he placed together the two papers. It was a perfect fit, just like a puzzle piece.

"_To Fairy Tail, Lucy is gone._" The whole guild became quiet as the master read this.

"Lucy is gone?" Wendy had a surprised expression.

Natsu kicked the table upside down and went out the guild furious.

"Oi Natsu you-"Gray was cut off by the master.

"Leave him be."

He screamed out fire and breathed heavily. Lines and folds were visible on his forehead and he punched a tree, making a hallow hole.

"Lucy I know you're not gone. We made a promise remember? You're not the type who will forget a promise and disappear without fulfilling it." Natsu looked up onto the night, dark, and endless sky as a tear slid down his face.

"**I WILL find you, even if the whole world says you're gone Lucy!**" His voice echoed in the hallow night.

The note _Lucy is gone_, is like a bombshell for Natsu. But he believes that somewhere Lucy is there. Will his love be the key to finding her and prove the note wrong? And two more mysterious characters appear. What will this story become of?

~To be continued~

Author's note: I finally made an Arc... Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Experiment9

Chaos + Love=?

Experiment #9~Meeting the odds

(Narrator)

"**LUCY!**" A loud voice echoed in Magnolia as the sun was peeking through the mountains.

The same name was being repeated in every direction, and loud quick footsteps and heavy breaths could be heard.

A loud bang echoed and a rock flew out of nowhere. "**SHUT UP!**" a voice followed.

Quickly; Natsu caught the rock, just in time before it hit anyone. "Oi! Someone could get hurt." A frown appeared on his face and he dropped the rock on the ground.

Natsu continued his search until the sun was at the peak of the sky. He soon collapsed at the doorstep of Lucy's apartment building, and slept.

A familiar figure walked by and stopped in front of him.

"Natsu, Natsu." A voice called out. The person shook the dragon slayer's shoulder, and continued calling out.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and his vision was a bit blurred. He tried to make out the figure in front of him and he soon called out,

"Lucy?" he stared intensely at the figure and came up with Lucy, wearing a smiling face.

He staggered crawling towards that figure and hugged the said to be Lucy. He rested his head on the person's chest and muttered.

"Lucy, where have you been? I've been looking for you for two days already."

The shadow kept silent and listened.

"Wait, why is your chest so flat?" Natsu continued as his hand touched the person's body.

Just as Natsu was about to look at the face, he received a very big punch in his abdomen area. He went flying, crashing to the wall, and this made him question.

"Lucy, since when were you this strong?" he shook his head, trying to snap out of it.

"You dim wit! How can I be Lucy huh?" a big and loud voice echoed until to the few blocks near the area.

"Huh?" Natsu batted his eyes and slapped his face to reveal that Gray was the figure in front of him.

"How can I be Lucy? In fact how can I be a girl? Do I have boobs?" Gray was clenching tight the collar of Natsu.

"Okay, Okay. My mind was all messed up since I haven't slept for two days." Natsu was released from Gray's grip and sat on the ground.

"Sheesh. Anyway, Gramps is calling you."

"Really? Neh, I'm tired to go. You go instead of me Gray." Natsu waved his hand like how you shoo someone.

"There's no way in hell that I'll take your place!" Gray pulled his comrade's collar, dragging him to the guild.

Natsu was thrown across the room, but surprisingly he was still fast asleep. The Old Master came walking and stopped just a few meters away from Natsu's head.

"Gramps, shall I wake him up?" Gray grabbed a bucket full of water with lots and lots of ice.

"No. Leave him to rest. I shall wait for him to wake up then we'll talk." The Master sat where he stood, while Gray threw away the bucket disappointed.

About an hour passed, and Natsu instantly jumped from the floor and onto his feet. He looked around and found he was at the guild.

"Gray seriously took me huh?" he thought.

He scratched his head, and he heard a cough behind him. He turned his head a little and found the Master sitting crossed-legged on the floor.

"Gramps! What are you doing there?" Natsu jumped due to being surprised.

"Natsu let me have a word with you." The master signed Natsu to sit down on the floor with him.

Natsu quickly sat and listened to what he had to say.

"There is a rumour that a blonde haired girl with big breasts, is going around town to town threatening rich merchants to pay a certain big amount."

"Is she carrying any Keys like Lucy, or what type of Magic does she use?" Natsu's expression became serious.

"From what the witnesses have said, the girl uses white garter like strips that are surprisingly fast and very strong. But they're description is brown eyes, blonde hair, and great body. There isn't anything about Celestial keys or anything related to it."

"Is that so? But that is the closest clue we've got since Lucy disappeared last week."

"Yes. But are you interested in this information? Or do you want to go back in looking for her in your own way?"

Natsu paused for a second and replied in a serious tone. "No matter how small that information is, I'll take that chance even if the possibility is hardly acceptable."

The Master thought and replied with just one word.

"GO."

A spark ignited in Natsu's head. He stood up, bowed, and headed to the door. He called out for the rest of his team mates and they all went running to the destination written on the paper which Erza was holding.

They arrived at that certain place, late in the afternoon, by train. Natsu didn't get sick thanks to Wendy, but his mind is full about Lucy.

They waited just a few meters away from the next victim's house, secretly. The security was pretty up tight and guards roamed around everywhere. They had to hide somewhere, and that would be a bush.

"Um, Natsu-san. Why do we have to be in a bush with all places?" Wendy scratched her arms as all of them where surrounded by leaves and branches.

"Because we'll be found out easily if we hide at other too obvious places." Natsu kept his eyes at the mansion.

An hour passed, and the others began to lose patience. They were filled with scratches and leaves were stuck at their hair.

Natsu still kept watching the mansion, and the others kept pushing everything out of their way.

"Natsu, I think the suspect is not coming. We should give up and go." Gray tapped the shoulder of Natsu.

Natsu didn't mind the others and kept watching the mansion. He was just about to lose hope when an explosion occurred.

Everyone jumped out of the bush and directed their eyes at the explosion. All the guards came rushing and didn't notice the five that came out of the bush.

"Let's go Happy, everyone!" Natsu ran just behind the guards.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew just beside Natsu.

As they arrived at the site, all the guards were lying unconscious. Smoke covered almost all the entire area, and a small fire could be seen not too far.

A chuckle was heard in all that chaos and a familiar voice echoed.

"Now pay up or suffer."

"Over there!" Erza pointed at a shadow behind a thin smoke.

"Oh we have visitors?" the familiar voice echoed again.

"Tsk." Natsu had lines between his eyebrows and his eyes were focusing on that shadow.

The smoke cleared up and everyone gasped at the figure.

"Lucy?" Natsu's eyes widened as so did the others.

"Don't call me Lucy!" she shouted.

"But you're name is Lucy! You look like Lucy." Happy flew towards the girl.

"I told you my name is not Lucy! I'm Lulu!" her face was furious and she screamed out all her might.

"This can't be." Wendy muttered as everyone was shocked by the tone of the voice.

Everyone looked at _Lulu_. She had the same hair, eyes, face, lips, body, voice, and height as Lucy. The only difference was the magic.

She had white strips floating around her body. Her eyes were filled with fury as she looked at Team Natsu.

"Try calling me with that idiot woman's name again and I'll drill the name Lulu in your brains." Her knuckles were tightening and the white strips began to move quickly.

"This is odd. I know this is Lucy, but at the same time she isn't. Who is this person?" Natsu thought as the white strips came for them.

"Natsu!" Everyone screamed.

~To be continued...~

Author's note: What will happen next? And who is Lulu?


	10. Experiment10

Chaos + Love =?

Experiment #10~ A flame with no spark

(Narrator)

"Natsu!" Everyone shouted as a hurl of garters came flying fast.

The dragon slayer managed to dodge the attack, just before it hit his chest area. He flipped and turned but his eyes were still focus on that _Lulu._

Maybe he was so interested who was that person because she looked like the person he loves so dearly? Who knows? All that is on his mind right now is that the person who is attacking him has the same face as the person he loves.

"Same face?" he thought. He looked at the structures of her face and nothing wrong there. But one thing caught his attention, the eyes. Sure the eyes have the same colour as Lucy's, but there was no spark in it. Lucy's eyes were always cheerful, innocent, and bright; but this girl's eyes were dull, lonely, and full of hatred.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Her voice ringed out as the constant stare of Natsu got on her nerves.

She waved her right hand, signalling the garters to come flying at team Natsu. She was pissed off with the thought that everyone sees her as Lucy, one of the persons she despises the most.

"Ice make-" her attention focused on a black haired and half naked boy. "Canon!" Frozen particles came flying at her as she tried to move her garters, but found them frozen stiff.

"Kyaaa!" she flew as most of those heavy particles hit her frail body.

"Tsk. It's not over yet." She stood up and sliced off the frozen garters from her waist using a Swiss knife. Another pair of rolls appeared and she sent them out flying at the ice boy.

"Requip!" the scarlet head sliced those garters to pieces.

"Thanks Erza." Gray sighed in relief.

"Fire Dragon's-" the voice cam nearer and nearer. "Talons!" Natsu came flying above them as he was focusing the attack on their said enemy.

"It's my turn!" he shouted.

_Lulu_ managed to avoid the attack, but her right ankle didn't. It was bruised and burnt by Natsu's flames.

"At this rate, Matser is going to scold me if I don't bring back any money." She thought.

When she was about to call it retreat, and grab some money before disappearing, a sharp pain travelled from her nerves and veins going to her brain. She couldn't run and she couldn't fly since her magic was beyond minimal. Her power source was suddenly cut off and she noticed her hand was becoming transparent.

She quickly hid it away in the pocket of her black denim mini skirt as she heard loud footsteps coming.

"What do you people want?" the tone of her voice was cold but frail.

They looked at the image of their friend, sitting on both of her knees with her back faced at them. But the problem is, is she their friend?

'Oi, answer me. Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu's voice was direct but very much interested in the answer.

"I told you. Don't call me with that pathetic woman's name, especially with the name Heartfilia!" Even though you could see how she would collapse any second now, she still managed to shake everyone with the volume of her voice.

"Pathetic? What do you mean pathetic?" Natsu's tone was becoming furious.

"She's a stupid and ignorant woman! She's so pathetic for throwing away everything just like that!" the hatred could be felt in those words.

"Lucy is not pathetic!" Natsu grabbed her collar and shouted directly at her face.

_Lulu _was surprised and her eyes widened as what Natsu said about Lucy.

"It's always about Lucy. Lucy this and Lucy that." She murmured under all that pressure. "I don't want to be mistaken as Lucy, so keep this all in mind. My name is Lulu and I may have the same face and features as her, but I am a different person." She then vanished into thin air and they never got the chance to ask why she looks like Lucy.

"She said that she's a different person, but I feel like that she's still Lucy-san somehow." Wendy's voice rose from nowhere.

"You're right." Erza changed back to her usual attire.

"Lucy why do I feel like that you're so close yet so far from me?" Natsu Dragneel calmed down his fury and looked up. "We have to put out the fire everyone." He then headed to the core of the fire.

Meanwhile, at a palace where it is surrounded by mountains, _Lulu_ was kneeling, and crying at the foot of a shadow.

"Master, please forgive me. I just can't bear that they are calling me with that despicable woman's name." She wailed.

"You should have focused on your mission you insolent fool." The shadow spoke with an eerie voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I won't do it again." She bowed while kneeling and kept crying.

The dark shadow paused and replied. "You're just begging for your life aren't you? You're afraid to disappear, now that you have gotten out of that shell."

"Y-Yes. There are still things I want to do. Like destroying that guild called Fairy Tail."

"Oh, really? Is that what you want to do?"

"Yes. It's a token of my gratitude and thanks for setting me free. And I want to destroy something important to that despicable woman."

"Well you are just a _flame with no spark_, so it can't be helped. But to think that you have a different personality from the original, I really did make the right choice in choosing my doll."

The shadow's left hand extended to _Lulu_, and a light came rushing in to her body, making her solid again.

The shadow left the room, and _Lulu_ was left with a figure similar to hers. She stared at it with disgust and she later came closer to the figure revealing

"Lucy Heartfilia. What a disgusting name to be said and heard." She looked at Lucy whom was lying on a steel table with just a cloth covering her body.

"But I can't kill you or else I'll disappear. After all I'm just a _flame with no spark_." _Lulu_ grabbed Lucy's neck and groped it tightly. "Why can't you be the one not existing? I'm much better than you!"

Lucy flinched in her deep sleep and Lulu released her grip. "No matter. I'll drain you with your magic and destroy that guild you love the most. And maybe I'll kill that Fire Dragon Slayer along the way also? This will be fun."

Lulu smiled and left the room. She then changed her ruined clothes to fresh new ones, just like Lucy's top, skirt, and shoes.

"Although this disgusts me, but destroying them from the inside will be fun. I have to tolerate being called Lucy for a while, but it'll be worth it once they'll all crumble down."

Lulu then set out for Magnolia to go to the guild Fairy Tail. She was smiling maliciously along the way and when she was at the door step of the guild,

"Hi everyone! I'm back." She smiled so innocently like how Lucy did.

"Lucy!" everyone shouted.

Everyone gathered up around her and gave her warm welcomes, except for Natsu who was thinking.

"Flames with no sparks can never shine as bright."

They exchanged glares and _Lucy_ gave a smile, but not the doubting Natsu.

~To be continued...~

Author's note: Now where will this story lead to?


	11. Experiment11

Chaos + Love=?

Experiment #11~False Identity

A pair of sharp eyes kept roaming around the interior of the guild. It was following the move of a slim Blondie who also kept moving from place to place, interacting with the rest of the members.

Light footsteps came near to the observer and this didn't bother him at all from keeping watch.

"Natsu, what are you sitting around there for?" a dark haired boy stood in front of him. "Weren't you searching for Lucy non-stop these past weeks?"

"Gray." He muttered; eyes still fixed at the girl. "I don't know what my hunch means, but I'm really sure that's not our Lucy."

"What makes you say so?"He looked at their Celestial mage friend.

"Well, the way I feel about her isn't just right. Though I could feel a little similarity the way I feel whenever I see Lucy but, starting from the _Lulu_ incident last night, and the return of Lucy this morning, the way I feel is the same." He swallowed some saliva and continued. "What I mean is the way I feel about Lucy before she disappeared is different from what I feel about her now. It's the way I felt when we met _Lulu_."

"Why, what are you feeling now that is so different from before?"

"What I feel now is _Anxiety_. While before I felt _L-_" Natsu bit his tongue to say no more. He doesn't want to reveal that he felt _LOVE_ towards Lucy.

"You felt what?" The ice mage raised an eyebrow.

"It's not important!" he squealed as shades of red appeared on his face. "Just right now, I know that is not our Lucy."

"So you mean she is a false identity?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place moron?" Gray smirked just before turning his back and walks away.

"You're the one who's making me a moron dumb-ass!" Natsu went back to being calm and searched for "Lucy" again.

His eyes swarmed around to find the maiden, but there was no sign of her.

"She's gone." He stood up from his seat and cold sweat rolled down on his face.

"Who's gone?" a voice came from behind him.

He turned back to see _Lucy_ standing and smiling.

"Lucy!" He jumped and thought of what to say next. "I thought um...Lisanna left. I was going to say something to her."

Lulu flinched and felt a little of annoyance from hearing "Lisanna" and "say something to her", together.

"Too bad, she said she's going to the market. Why? What were you going to say to her? I could pass it on."

Natsu stared into Lulu's eyes and found them dull. But it was still the chocolate brown like Lucy's. It just lacked a little spark.

"Nah, it's okay. I was just going to ask her if any interesting jobs would fit me. Anyways, bye." Natsu ran off and grabbed Cana with him to engulf in a conversation.

Lulu felt pissed of what Natsu had said, as if she's not Lucy. "It seems he can't trust me." She thought.

As she studied the loud Natsu talking with Cana, she felt a light tap on her left shoulder.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out.

"Levy!" Lulu didn't sound too happy in seeing the script mage. She might find out that she is not actually the _whole_ Lucy.

"Lu-chan. Can I talk to one of your Celestial spirits? Maybe Capricorn? I need something to ask of him." The Script mage excitedly waited for her friend's _Yes_. She kept tip-toeing and smiling as she stared at Lulu.

Lulu became nervous and didn't know what to say. She can't summon _Lucy's_ spirits, which aren't with her, and one of the things she can't copy about Lucy.

"Um...well... the truth is, I left them at my house."

"Really? Can we go get them? I really need to ask Capricorn." Levy insisted and gave a light push on Lulu's back.

"I said no Levy! Can't you get the point? You're a script mage and you don't know the meaning behind my words?" she shouted directly at her guild mate.

Everyone stared at the both of them. Eyes filled with concern and surprise. The blue haired mage flinched and began to shake.

"Sorry Lu-chan. It's just that it was important. I just really need to-"

She got caught off by the loud voice of Lulu. "I said **NO!**" Lulu left the guild, all members staring at her with disgust and looks of pity for Levy.

As she kept on walking further, she smiled and chuckled.

"Make one of Lucy's friends hate her is off the list." Lulu said to herself.

She walked to an open field and contacted her Master.

"Master, I've already made some believe that I am Lucy Heartfilia." She said to a hologram coming from a pendulum.

"Some?" her Master spoke.

"Well that Dragon Slayer boy, I think doubts me. Other than him, everyone believes me."

"Why does it have to be the Dragon Slayer?" her Master was sitting on a throne in the shadows.

"But I did make one of her friends hate her now. And for sure everyone will look down on Lucy Heartfilia."

"Is that so?" The shadow thought for a moment and replied. "I think this would be the great time to start the next step."

"And that would be?"

"I'll send the Heartfilia girl there, and for sure she'd come running to her guild. She'll greet everyone, but with like you said, everyone will look disgusted with her. Make them believe that you're the real and she's the fake." He paused for a moment and continued. "The pendulum will light up as a signal that you must get out of the guild and hide. She'll come running there sooner or later."

Lulu thought of the idea that she'll be with Lucy. It wanted her to puke. But thinking that she'll destroy Lucy's life was like winning the lottery.

"Yes Master. For the time being, I'll cause more chaos then." The hologram disappeared and she headed back to Fairy Tail.

She slammed the door open and everyone looked at her with sharp eyes. It was what she wanted in the first place. She headed to the bar and asked Mira for a drink.

Mira placed a cold glass of strawberry juice on the counter and Lulu drank it. She spitted it all out upon tasting it.

"This tastes like shit." She said as wiping her mouth.

She kicked a table making it fall on the hard wooden floor, and left the guild as the pendulum lit up.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Levy shouted before she stepped out the doors.

"Where am I going? I'll hook up with some guy on the streets. Bye." Lulu waved her hand and walked away as everyone stared at her, this time unexplainable.

An hour passed, and fast paces came for the guild. Streaks of blonde hair, and a white cloth were blown by the wind as the figure kept running.

"It's Fairy Tail!" the figure came closer and went in.

"Everyone, I'm back!" the figure appeared to be Lucy, the real Lucy, with her hair down and just only a white blanket covering her body.

Fairy Tail looked at her with disgusted stares while some didn't bother to notice her.

Levy passed by as Lucy kept panting.

"Levy!" she shouted as a faint smile appeared on her face.

Levy continued to walk and didn't bother to take a glimpse of her friend.

"Everyone what's wrong? What happened?" she shouted to the whole guild but there was only silence.

An unfamiliar voice suddenly rose up from all the silence.

"Did she get laid?"

"I think so. Look at her."

Rumours spread throughout the guild like a fire. It was all about Lucy only wearing a blanket, treating her friend like that and a whole lot of other despicable stuff.

"No way. I am not like that!" Lucy sounded like she was about to cry.

As she thought the whole world was against her, a warm hug enveloped her body. Strong and big arms wrapped around her back, and her head leaning against a hard chest. She looked up and saw Natsu, hugging her as a sign to protect her from the rumours.

"That's enough!" he shouted.

Everyone fell silent and looked at the two hugging by the door. As Natsu was leaving with Lucy, Lulu came back with scars and bruises on herself. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was a mess.

"Everyone I'm back!" she shouted while panting.

The whole guild was shocked. How could there be two Lucy's?

Natsu and Lucy were also stunned at Lulu's appearance. They were staring at her as if she was beaten up and suffered a lot.

Lucy was more surprised than anyone. How could someone look exactly like her?

Lulu stared at her and gave an unnoticeable smile and said,

"That girl is a fake! She copied my face and a man who was with her; beat me up while I was losing my energy and consciousness."

With that kind of accusation, everyone gasped and so did Lucy. She also answered back the other girl's word and defended herself.

"You're lying! I'm the real Lucy! I was unconsciousness for a long time and who knows what have happened during that period. "

The two exchanged cold stares while Natsu lessened his grip on Lucy as he also stared at both of them.

Who will the guild believe? The Lucy wearing the blanket or is it the Lucy beaten up everywhere? And what will Natsu do with this situation?

~To be Continued...~


	12. Experiment12

Chaos + Love=?

Experiment #12~ Being not a wimp.

(Narrator)

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as the dragon slayer stared into blankness. "Natsu, please tell me you believe me!"

Natsu just answered her with a blank stare and his hand removed from her back. His eyes were moving back and forth on the two Lucy's.

"Come on Natsu." Lulu stepped closer to him. "I'm the real Lucy."

Natsu was still silent as also were the whole guild. Both Lucy's had worried faces. They looked like twins, but somehow one seemed different than the other.

"Who do you believe Natsu?" Lucy's voice rose and her eyes were becoming watery.

"I..." He stopped as he took another look at Lulu.

Lucy saw that Natsu's possible answer would be not her. She felt the tears rising up and her eyes were becoming hot. She tried not to cry, but the pain she felt was about to make her explode. At last, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I get it." The Celestial wizard whispered that sentence, just before running out from the guild.

Natsu stood there shocked, as he saw her running away quickly.

"Thank you Natsu. I know that you'll believe that I'm the real Lucy. I love you." Lulu hugged the right arm of Natsu as he stared at her.

Lucy kept running away as she tried to grip on the blanket as it was the only thing she was wearing. Tears fell like a waterfall. It was non-stop. Instead of feeling better, she felt that the pain was even greater every time she felt a tear running down her cheek.

Her vision was becoming foggy, and she tripped on an exposed root of a tree. She laid there crying and her right hand digging through the dirt. Her moans were soft but painful. Every time another tear fell, she felt she was going to break.

A hand reached out to her and lifted her up from the ground. She was carried like a princess, and she still held on to the blanket. Lucy blinked for her vision to make out who it was that saved her. A few more blinks and she could outline who it was.

"Natsu." Her voice was still awful. Her cheeks were red and wet. Her eyes seemed like they were glowing bright from the redness, and she was covered in dirt.

The puffing Natsu carried Lucy away from the guild and towards the city. Lucy stared at him, not being able to understand why he was with her.

"I thought you didn't believe me." She asked as her eyes were focused on him.

"I was confused at first, but then I noticed that the way the two of you look were different. The eyes were the same colour but the shine was missing from the other Lucy. And after you left, she thanked me and said I love you. I know that you don't have the courage to say that to me in front of the public since it embarrasses you."

Lucy fell silent until they reached the outer portion of the city.

"Wait, Natsu." She said. "Will you still believe me even until the very end?"

His eyes became darker and intense for a second and replied. "I'll always believe you Lucy. I promise." He then continued walking to the city.

Back at the guild, everyone stared at Lulu, after what Natsu said. Lulu kept remembering what that vicious Dragon Slayer's words were.

"Don't lie that you love me. You don't have to go to that point to become the original, faker." It echoed until to the back of her head.

"That fiend; I'll enjoy crushing him until to his last bone." She thought.

As Lulu stood there thinking of her revenge, Titania, or Erza Scarlet approached her with the tip of a sword.

"Who are you impostor!" she demanded.

Lulu chuckled and removed the sword from her face. She looked at the scarlet haired girl and spoke.

"What are you talking about? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail. Who else could I be?" She gave what one might call a disturbing smile.

"I know for sure that you're not our Lucy. Now who are you?" Erza straightened her sword again in front of the other girl's face.

"Ouch." She said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm still Lucy you know, in one way or another. It's just that we have different personalities. But for sure, I'm not an impostor. So be careful with the accusations you make Titania."

"Don't play games with me!" Erza pinned her to the wall pissed. "Now if you say you're also Lucy, then how can that be? Lucy is an only child, and she didn't mention any siblings especially a twin. Now how can there be two Lucy's?"

"I also wonder how can there be two Lucy's. Can't the other one just disappear?"

Just when Erza was about to hit her, she disappeared and the pouch of Lucy, filled with her keys, dropped on to the floor.

"Lulu is the name by the way." Her voice echoed as smoke disappeared from where she stood.

"Lulu. Wasn't that that the name of the girl we encountered the other night?" Gray stepped forward and stood beside Erza.

"Yeah. We should ask the _real_ Lucy what happened to her while she was kidnapped." She said as she picked up the pouch on the floor.

Natsu carried Lucy back to her apartment to change into her usual clothes. He sat on the bed as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

In just a few minutes later, Lucy came out good as new. She sat beside Natsu on the bed and took deep breaths.

"I really wonder who that was back at the guild. Was I cloned or something?" She stared at the ceiling as she thought.

"Cloning huh? But she sure is bad about the way she feels." Natsu chuckled. "She can't copy the original."

"What are you trying to imply Natsu?" Lucy demanded as her face was becoming red.

"I don't know, you tell me Lucy."

"Fine, you're implying that you're the one who is more wimp out to be honest about the way he feels." Lucy laughed as Natsu turned to her and jumped on her.

"What are you doing Natsu?" she screamed.

"Being not a wimp." He answered as he tickled her from every side.

"Stop it! I said stop it!" Lucy kept laughing as Natsu kept tickling.

Soon, both of them ran out of breath and just lied down beside each other, huffing heavily.

"Say Lucy, I wonder if we could move on from this problem soon and return back to normal." Natsu sat up and stared at her.

"I wish too."

Just as the both of them were laughing, a flying figure stared at them outside from the window. The corner of its mouth curved and it spoke.

"They llllllllike each other.

~To be continued~


End file.
